


A Starry NIght in the Desert 沙海星辰

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 麦克罗夫特自称是个要进入沙漠寻找岩画的人类学家，雷斯垂德是他的向导。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Starry NIght in the Desert 沙海星辰

1938年，北非，埃及与利比亚边境

离开觥筹交错、衣香鬓影的大使馆，吉普车开出不到二百英里，目中所及便已经是一片荒凉景色。这是沙漠边缘的一个破败村庄，路上行走的居民和他们牵着的牲畜都仿佛被风沙吹干了似的，在夕阳下看起来像另一个世界。对于大使馆中那些英格兰上流社会的成员，这里也的确是另一个世界。

他对村长自我介绍说是皇家学会的人类学家，证件上雄狮与独角兽的纹饰像金水在凹槽中流动一样熠熠生辉。他说，自己需要一个向导带他前往沙漠腹地的岩洞寻找壁画。

村长看着眼前白人给出的丰厚报酬，带着他来到村庄边缘的一座农舍。墙壁上的白色涂料已经剥落，被沙尘暴中的小石子击打出一个个小坑，露出原本石料灰黄的颜色。房子的主人正抱着一只羊羔用瓶子给它喂奶。羊羔看起来刚出生不久，雪白的皮毛还没有落上沙尘，在主人罩着深蓝色的长袍的膝头染上夕阳的橘红色光辉。

屋主人与长袍同色的包头巾和面纱中间只留下一条缝隙，露出一双棕色眼睛，长长的睫毛有些像屋后拴着的骆驼。在傍晚逐渐止息的风中他摘去面纱，下面是一张与这身图阿雷格人装束格格不入的脸，虽然因为长期接受日照肤色较深，但白人的五官特征还是十分明显。

同样年轻的人类学家转向村长，低声强调他需要对地形熟悉的本地人，语言不是问题。镇长指着矮矮篱笆后的那个人说：“他是我们这里最好的向导。”

相比镇长磕磕巴巴的英语，自称格里高利·雷斯垂德的年轻人可以说是没有口音。他将两个人请进屋里，倒上茶后拿出一张破旧的地图。来访者认出上面用来标识的是提非纳字母*。

雷斯垂德介绍了这个时节他们会走的大概路线，并称根据停留时间的不同和路上的天气状况，往返最近的壁画洞穴大概需要七八天。他很快答应了来访者的条件，称自己只需要明天一天时间去镇上采购一些途中所需的物资，第三天清早就可以出发。

吃过以羊肉库斯库斯为主的晚饭，他试图从村长口中打探出一些年轻人的信息。外表比实际年龄看上去还要老上十年的镇长点起水烟，沉寂多年的流言在烟雾里升腾起来。受过良好教育、会讲英语和法语的美丽普什图少女，年轻英俊的法国军官，老套的剧情。普契尼的歌剧在金色的音乐厅中接受众人喝彩的同时，真实的故事则在面纱的遮掩下于村庄中口耳相传。后来不再是少女的普什图人带着孩子迁居到远离家乡的此地，住在异族的村落，和村民们保持着礼貌的距离，后半生也算过得安稳。

随着外来者越来越多，向导成为了新兴职业。探险家、考古学家和博物学家纷至沓来，他们通常都会给出不菲的报酬。凭借着语言优势和对沙漠的熟悉雷斯垂德赚到了不少佣金。他从不吝惜用这些钱帮助其他人修补住宅或是购置牲畜。虽然还住在远离他人的老房子里，但在多年后的今天，他早已被接纳为村子的一员。

躺在临时支起来的硬板床上，来访者发现自己的思维绕不开傍晚见到的人。他曾经领着多少人用脚步撕裂沙漠黄色的皮肤，带走远古文明遗留的宝石？他是想要报复拥有宝贵遗产而不自知的愚昧居民，还是期望借此获得前往欧洲大陆的通行证？最重要的是，他是否可信？思绪在一连串问题中穿梭游弋，但来访者很快强迫自己进入睡眠。

第三天天还未亮，雷斯垂德便牵着两头骆驼站在了村长家门口。吉普车上的物品被迅速翻过一遍，有用的全部进了骆驼背上的包袱，接着车便被罩上篷布留在了院子里。为了避免车轮陷进流沙这种靠两个人无法解决的麻烦状况，接下来的路程他们要用脚走了。

沙漠中昼夜温差大，他们启程时都穿了羊毛外套，随着太阳逐渐升起，厚衣服也都转移到了骆驼背上。烈日下它们看起来仍很快活，胸前的铃铛随着脚步一起一落，脸上是任劳任怨的表情，温顺的大眼睛注视着远处起伏的沙丘。

为了减少水分流失，路上他们保持着沉默，在午后太阳最高的时刻停下来休息。炫目的日光从学者草帽的缝隙中倾泻而下，和汗水一起在适应不良的白色皮肤上制造出刺痛感。他的薄亚麻衬衫已经被汗水浸湿，但向导还是从头到脚裹在深蓝色的吉拉巴长袍里。

夜里他们扎起帐篷休息。选址的技术活自然由向导完成，他在一座巨大的沙丘周围爬上爬下许久，终于选定了完美的地点。

“哪怕夜里有大风也不会被吹翻”，雷斯垂德是这么说的。

这是一个寂静的夜晚，目前还没有风，雷斯垂德拿出罐子里的生石灰撒了一圈以驱赶蝎子。满月银辉让他们得以节省木柴。既然不需要照明，那么也没必要为晚饭而浪费燃料了，于是他们坐在地上分食带着的烤饼，骆驼在一边安静地反刍。白天沙粒保留的温度正迅速散去，向导用一把手柄镶嵌了贝母的弯曲大马士革小刀分割风干了的奶酪，指着远处地平线上蜿蜒起伏的、外行人会误以为是沙丘阴影说，那就是他们的目的地，当地人口中的红色山峰。

为了趁天亮前多走一些路，雷斯垂德提议早点休息。人类学家拿出自己的怀表，借着月光可以看到粗短的指针正好停在九，和分针构成一个完美的直角。

简易帐篷对于两个成年男性来说很是狭小，他偏头看着身边向导未被布料遮盖的面庞，思考上次和人躺在一张毯子下是多久之前的事情。

半夜里果然起了风，他被沙粒击打篷布的声音惊醒，手下意识地找到贴身武器，定下心神转头看时却发现向导在一边睡得很熟。第二天早上，看似脆弱的帐篷安然无恙，只是楔进地里的固定用木桩已经被两英寸厚的沙子掩埋在下面。向导从帐篷里钻出来伸了个懒腰，随后开始收拾东西。

经过这一晚周围的地貌已经有了很大的变化，沙丘已经不是原来的形状，于是他用铅笔在笔记本上快速画了一幅草图。已经将全部物品重新塞进包袱的向导凑过来，他还没有戴上面纱，于是人类学家可以看到他笑起来时露出来的雪白的牙齿：“您画得真好，尊敬的先生。”

他像本地人一样习惯称呼外来者“尊敬的先生”但并不会配上首都餐馆中戴红帽子的侍者那样点头哈腰的滑稽姿势，言语间也没有卑躬屈膝的意味，相比讨好更像是出于习惯，像称呼村子里的老人和毛拉。

沙砾在来访者的皮靴下发出轻微的摩擦声，手电筒的白光于沉寂许久的洞穴中骤然亮起，照出石壁上已经淡退的古老遗迹。

因为路上没有遇到沙尘暴，他们用了三天时间便到达目的地，如果只有向导自己和他的骆驼想必会更快。

人类学家不知道从哪里掏出来一副白手套，戴上后他轻轻触摸着岩洞淡红褐色的石壁，通过外观与质感判断它的组成成分。离他手指不足一英尺的地方，不同深浅的红色组成交叠的图案。写实长颈鹿身上的花斑被白色细线分割开来；抽象的水牛有着被放大了的身体和缩小的头部；拥有细长上身和健壮大腿的两个人形手持长矛追逐着猎物。如今他们的部落和王朝踪迹难寻，后代也已四散各方，在摩洛哥被称作什卢赫人，在阿尔及利亚被叫做卡比尔人，在马里则被称为图阿雷格人。

穿得正像个图阿雷格人的向导在学者准备拿出笔记本和铅笔时自发地接过手电筒为他照明。雷斯垂德原本要点火把的，但是人类学家说服他拿上手电。他解释说火把燃烧产生的物质会损伤岩画，但内心清楚自己更大程度上是为了安全考虑。他不知道向导有没有察觉，但无论如何，雷斯垂德从善如流地接过了手电。

他安静地站在旁边，看着人类学家低着头，用铅笔在空白蒙肯纸上完美地复刻下墙壁上的图案。之前的页面上已经充满了沙丘、干涸的水潭和这片岩石山峰远远的剪影。然后他突然开了口：“福尔摩斯先生，你不只是个普通的学者对吧。”

铅笔已经摩擦得圆钝的笔尖有十分之一秒几不可察的停顿，英国人不紧不慢地回答道：“我是皇家学会的成员之一，在牛津大学贝利奥学院有个微不足道的教职，仅此而已。”

向导似乎预料到了这样的答案，他逼近一步，手电的光从石壁转移到来访者的身上，岩画图样随即暗淡下来，但人类学家似乎不受影响似的，以同先前一样的精准笔触继续画着，仿佛他已经把整面墙壁刻在记忆里。

“我相信你为国家机构工作，但性质恐怕有点出入。你是来画图的，只不过真正想要的是地图吧。留在纸上的素描没有意义，我现在才真正确认，你把数据都记在脑子里。”雷斯垂德笑出了闪亮的白色牙齿。

他的观察与推断没错，雷斯垂德虽然未受过专业训练，但有沙漠狐般敏锐的感官与反应能力，不可小觑。福尔摩斯慢条斯理地将本子合上，和铅笔一起收进衣袋，后退一步，在向导企图再次靠近的时候踩了他的袍子让雷斯垂德失去平衡向前栽倒，同时绕到后方拉住男人下意识想要抬起来保持平衡的手臂，右手固定住他的双腕，左手抽出他腰间那把用来切割食物的大马士革刀扔到一边。手电在雷斯垂德摔倒时飞了出去，掉在地上滚了一段距离，但还亮着。

粗粝的地面一定在向导脸上留下了擦伤，但他却发出猜想被证实了的轻笑声。

来访者在黑暗中抬高了一边眉毛，虽然能看出雷斯垂德没有伤害他的企图（不然他早就动手了），但战或逃反应通常会带来出于本能的反抗，因此动手时他并没有十足把握可以压制雷斯垂德。

寂静持续了一段时间，在呼吸和心跳之间他能听到自己怀表内部的齿轮在不停转动，带动着秒针滴答、滴答、滴答。刚刚被他们动作激起的尘埃在手电筒的光束中重又落回地面，来访者即使在缺水状态下也仿佛被大吉岭红茶浸润的嗓音在向导耳边响起：

“被你看穿了。那么接下来我要如何处置你呢，雷斯垂德先生？”

（You saw through me, then what should I do to you, Mr Lestrade?）

“我听说你们有个游戏叫做‘上嫁杀’。”雷斯垂德的声音因为左脸被压在地上导致嘴唇活动受限而有点含糊不清，但语气保守来说也至少是兴高采烈。福尔摩斯不置可否，但按在他后颈的手稍微松了力道，方便他继续说下去。

“我想你也看出来了，大风过后沙丘的形状会变化。杀了我，靠你自己可不太容易原路返回；而这里——”他想要环视一下他们所在的洞穴，但只能轻微地转动头部“——可不是教堂，我的骆驼也不能充当神父。”

他们离洞口并不算太远，因此被拴在洞口的那两头动物应和似的鼻息声还隐约可闻。

“这样看来你让我别无选择了，雷斯垂德的先生。”

（It seems that you left me no other choice, Mr Lestrade.）

雷斯垂德得以翻身后做的第一件事就是气势汹汹地吻上英国人那双薄唇。他们在过去几个小时内都没有怎么喝水，于是干裂的嘴唇稍一接触就带上血腥气。向导的斗篷被解下来充作毛毯，长袍被向上推到胸口，他因为堆叠的布料而不舒服地扭动着，小腿隔着一层埃及棉宽松长裤摩擦来访者的小牛皮靴筒。

假冒的学者先生仍然按着向导的手腕，人造照明器白色的光于三英尺之外照过来，刚好勾勒出向导嘴角挑逗意味浓厚的微笑。他的发丝中间夹杂了沙砾，卷曲的弧度却优美如同出自于赫拉特画派*大师最精细的芦杆笔下，深棕的头发像是Camille Bloch的樱桃酒心巧克力，皮肤的颜色则是太妃糖，于是来访者俯下身去品尝。

洞顶有一个因为岩石风化而形成的小天窗，在晴朗的夜晚沙子会沐浴在月光中，汇成一道银色的小瀑布从窗口扑簌簌落下。透过眼前的水雾雷斯垂德喘息着看到银河坠落，在地上激起一片闪亮的星辰。

直到在来访者口中尝到自己的味道雷斯垂德才回过神来。不是他太迟钝，而是因为福尔摩斯实在是一位过于优秀的床伴，和他肌肤相亲的每一秒都如同经历高潮本身。

麦克罗夫特或许可以用医疗用途解释他携带的润滑凝胶*，但安全套就很难找到相应的借口了，不过他也不在意别人的看法。他喜欢有备无患，而且会知道这件事的也只有一个人而已。雷斯垂德是夜晚凉下来的空气中稳定的热源，在他身下，在他周围。他温暖柔软又湿润，多重感官刺激同时作用于神经系统的效力足以让麦克罗夫特忽略坚硬的地面，以及隔开他皮肤和地面的那层粗糙羊毛织物。

他们在雷斯垂德的斗篷上盖着大衣平复呼吸，来访者还压在向导身上，雷斯垂德用手臂环着他的背。因为斗篷太小，两个人只要稍一动作就会有一小片因为汗水变得湿黏的皮肤沾上沙子，所以他们连呼吸都显得小心翼翼。

沉默一直持续到他们回到村庄里。

麦克罗夫特几乎是在返回后立刻开车前往机场，不完全是因为任务，更多是因为母亲打了电话到大使馆找他，说夏洛克再次私自离开了学院不见踪影。机场中挤满了拥抱个不停的人们，出于各种各样的原因，人们在临行前似乎总是没有足够的时间告别。

在福尔摩斯的飞机掠过地中海上空时，雷斯垂德正坐在自己的院子里拨弄乌德琴。他没有低头看琴弦而是望着西方，眼中映出两轮红彤彤的太阳，接着是漫天星光。

一年后战火燃起，麦克罗夫特不知道自己凭记忆画下的地形图在其中发挥了多大作用，他只是会在每一次听到来自北非战场的消息时都想起同一个人，他围着篱笆的白色小房子、他的骆驼和羊羔。战争的命运让人们的旅途交会又分离，短暂的相遇就如同亚历山大港口磷弹爆炸的光芒转瞬即逝。

此后他没再见过雷斯垂德。

*提非纳字母：维基<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tifinagh>

*赫拉特画派：著名的细密画派之一，画师擅长俯视风格，这里暗示一下麦克罗夫特的视角。

*KY凝胶作为医疗润滑剂在1904年就已经出现了，查资料发现这么早我也很惊讶。维基<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K-Y_Jelly>


End file.
